The goal of this project is to identify mutated bacteria that selectively bind trichloroethylene (TCE) and metabolize the TCE. The approach being taken is, through transfection techniques, to use expression of green fluorescent protein gene as an indicator of binding of TCE to bacterial receptors. The GFP expressing cells are sorted, regrown, and the TCE receptor further characterized.